Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois
| age = 16 | status = Alive | gender = Female | height = | weight = | family = Gaul Galette des Rois (Brother) | affiliation= | weapon = Battleaxe, Sword, Bow, Fists | anime = Episode 1: Birth of a Hero! | seiyuu = (Japanese) }}Warning: Article contains spoilers of the plot! Read at own risk! Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois, affectionately known as Leo, is the 16 year-old Princess and leader of the Galette Lion Territory, which is the enemy nation that aims to invade Biscotti Republic. Name origin Leonmitchelli's surname " " is named after the French king cake. Appearance Leonmitchelli has white hair that goes to her waist. Atop her head are small, pointed cat ears, which she will close when she goes into "ignore mode", which is used when she does not want to hear a further argument against her views. Her eyes are a bright yellow color and she has a slight fang protruding from her mouth. She is very well-endowed with a curvaceous figure. She wears a white, strapless tanktop with a small, blue half-vest over the top that she leaves undone. Leo is frequently seen wearing shoulder armor and a dark blue cape. Along her wrists are large black gauntlets, and she wears very short jean shorts revealing a string, which have crossing straps over them, that are used to hold armor in place. She wears tall, armored, black boots on her feet that have a slight heel. Personality At the beginning of the story, Leo seems cold-hearted and ruthless, starting many wars with the people of Biscotti. This was after she read her star reading, which stated that Princess Millhiore, a childhood friend of hers, would die. Trying to change her friend's horrible fate, she shuts herself off from Princess Millhiore, whom she used to affectionately call, Millihi. When they had been small children, Princess Leo and Princess Millihi used to frequently play together. They had been as close as sisters, and Leo had been more open and loving. As they grew older and inherited the countries, they kept in touch as much as possible. Princess Leo led the country with confidence and a commanding aura. After the star reading, (as previously mentioned) she became cold. After the fox demon incident, she returned to her old personality and close relationship with Princess Millihi. Princess Leo tends to act like the younger sibling, despite being older than Princess Millihi. She talks with a masculine tone, similar to that of an old men (frequently uses "washi" and "jaa"). History Relationships Despite the current relationship between the two countries, Leo and Millefiori are childhood friends and are as close as sisters. Powers & Abilities EA1-Leo.png|Leonmitchelli's emblem (Level 1) EA3-Leo.png|Leonmitchelli's emblem (Level 3) EA-Leo1.png|Lion King Explosion Quotes Gallery Dogdays nyantype 2011-08.jpg Trivia *Apparently as she is as Close as Sisters to Princess Millefiori she acts as Little Sister and the Princess as Elder Sister even though she is Older than Millefiori. *Apart from her shirt and colour scheme, her clothing is very similar to the Barrier Jacket of Subaru Nakajima from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, another anime by Masaki Tsuzuki and published by Seven Arcs. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Galetteans